


Long Time Coming

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom knelt, straddling Billy’s hips, on one knee and one foot. He stroked himself slowly and watched Billy’s face, the flush over his neck and cheeks, the way his nipples hardened and his bicep and forearm flexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Dom knelt, straddling Billy’s hips, on one knee and one foot. He stroked himself slowly and watched Billy’s face, the flush over his neck and cheeks, the way his nipples hardened and his bicep and forearm flexed. He could feel Billy’s wrist moving against the inside of his own thigh, side-effect of the fact that Billy was masturbating, pumping his cock fast and hard, out of sight under Dom’s body, though once in a while the wet head of Billy’s prick brushed Dom’s balls, or his perineum, or the cleft of his arse.

“Fuck,” Billy breathed; his eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, shoulders tense with his body’s work: chasing that peak, seeking release.

Dom leaned forward carefully, not wanting to interfere with Billy’s right hand or lose his balance, and ran his fingertips over Billy’s stomach—taut, almost quivering—and then upward. Billy’s eyes opened as Dom rubbed a firm circle over one nipple; he focused on the ceiling for a moment, unseeing, before closing them again.

“Jesus,” he rasped quietly, and Dom squeezed and twisted, then reached for the other one.

Billy’s left hand jerked up to grasp Dom’s wrist with hard fingers and he came, hips stuttering upward, the head of his cock firmly against Dom’s arsehole now, and Dom felt the warm sluggish pulse of Billy’s come smear across his opening, felt the surge of lust that hardened his own, already-hard, prick tangibly. Billy’s neck arched back and he groaned several times as he came, breath hitching, hand moving slowly, squeezing the last moments of pleasure from his climax. “Anh—annnhhh—nghh,” Billy moaned, and Dom made some small noise of pleasure and sympathy.

“Your turn,” Billy growled, letting go Dom’s wrist, and his eyes flickered open to light on Dom’s face, then his cock. Dom looked down for a moment; he could feel Billy’s wrist move a little, cupping his exhausted prick tenderly, no doubt. Dom imagined how it felt, softening, damp with come and sweat, and he wished he could massage it, give it a little squeeze. He squeezed his own cock instead, looked back up to see Billy’s eyes, sleepy, half-lidded, still fixed where Dom’s hand stroked up and down and up and down, again and again.

“Like that?” Dom said. He shifted, moving downward and lowering his right knee so he was kneeling over Billy’s thighs. He settled back carefully, half on his heels and half on Billy’s legs. 

“I like it a lot,” Billy said. He reached back and grabbed a pillow, doubling it and shoving it under his head so he could see better, wiping his hand on the sheet as he went. 

“Sticky?” Dom asked, breathing deeply, never ceasing his hand’s motion. “Cos I think I got most of it.”

“You did,” Billy said. “But gravity being what it is.” He shrugged, half-smiling, then his gaze sharpened. “Where are you going to come?”

Dom sucked in a breath. “Don’t you mean _when_?” He shifted a little more, pushing his hips forward into his fist.

“No.” Billy’s face was alert, watchful. Expectant. “I know when you’re going t’come, Dom. I wanna know where.”

“Think you can predict me?” Dom’s hand moved faster; his eyes wanted to sink shut but he kept them defiantly open, locked onto Billy’s gaze. “Think you know what I’ll do, when I’ll do it?”

“Where’re you going t’come, Dominic?” Billy rapped it out. “On my dick? My thighs? Gonna come on my stomach? My chest?”

Dom came up to his knees again, panting a little, struggling not to stroke himself too quickly. “Christ,” he said. “Bill—”

“I know you want to come on my face, on my mouth,” Billy said, his voice lower, sweeter. His hand passed restlessly over his chest, and Dom watched those narrow, small fingers trail over one small pink nipple and then back again. “Wanna taste you, Dom.” Dom wrenched his eyes to Billy’s face, wondering what he’d see there. Billy’s eyes glittered, waiting and challenging, and Dom’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. “Come up here, come up here and come in my mouth.”

Dom groaned and shuffled awkwardly forward, gripping his cock, unable to let go. “Soon,” he choked out, kneeling over Billy’s stomach. “Gonna come soon.”

“I know it, Dommie,” Billy said. “Watching you, watching your hand, your face. Watching how your thighs are all tight, all full and hard.” Billy could reach him now and he did, rubbing his hands up and down Dom’s thighs, running his thumbs along the pronounced blades of Dom’s hipbones. “Look at your cock, god, it’s lovely, and you’re so close, love, look how fast your hand is going, know you’re going to come any minute, wanna taste you, see you shoot all over me, come in my mouth—” Billy’s fingers curved around Dom’s hips, thumbs digging in hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled and Dom nearly swayed forward, nearly did what Billy wanted. But.

“No, Bill,” Dom wheezed, and he arched his back and came right there, head back, squeezing himself frantically, shaking and rigid, a harsh cry ripped from his throat as he fucked his fist, coming over Billy’s torso, the thick white semen spattering Billy’s chest hair, caught there; droplets arcing as far as his throat, Billy’s mouth open slightly, crooning wordless encouragement as Dom jerked a few last pulses from his prick, sinking back, thin sticky strings connecting his cock and Billy’s stomach as he settled onto his lover’s hips.

“Fuck, that was nice,” Billy sighed. His hands slid down Dom’s thighs; one lifted and Dom watched, panting, recovering, as Billy trailed one finger through the come decorating his torso. “Hmmm.” Billy hummed as he lifted his finger to his mouth, lapping Dom’s come delicately away.

Dom shuddered and slumped, hand still warm and tight on his soft prick. “You’re shameless,” he mumbled. 

“You just shot all over my chest,” Billy pointed out, scooping up a bit more with his finger, licking it clean.

“You shot all over my arse,” Dom replied. He groaned and swung himself off Billy; stretched carefully out on his belly beside him. 

Billy turned onto his side, one hand sliding down Dom’s back, over the curve of his bottom. His fingers encountered wet stickiness; he pressed, circled, slipped two fingers inward. “I’d lick that off, too, y’know.” His eyes were half-lidded, glinting, still wanting.

“Why don’t you,” Dom challenged half-heartedly. He yawned.

“Cos in 15 minutes I’m gonna use it as lube,” Billy growled into Dom’s ear.

Dom shivered, one corner of his mouth twitching upward. “I love reunions,” he said.

“You just love getting fucked,” Billy said. He kissed Dom’s ear and continued his impromptu massage of Dom’s prostate.

Dom’s eyes slid shut, and he smiled. “That, too.”


End file.
